Anjuline, Anna, and Jaguar
by myths rock
Summary: There is this girl who is very special. Her dead great grandma visits her, her cats can talk, she has purple eyes, what else am I missing? Oh, did I mention she can see ghost? This girls life changed upside down on a average Sunday...
1. prologue

Prologue

A girl came in with a gray blouse and a black skirt. Along with that she had a purple belt. She had violet eyes and long, silky black hair. A long bang was covering her left eye. The room was white with a beautiful curvy pattern engraved in the wall. Stairs were made of glass. The furniture was white and the tables were also made of glass. The television was a 24' flat screen. On the small table next to the couch was a rare Blue Egyptian Lily. In the center of the room was a beautiful clean, shiny, black piano. Under the piano was a fluffy, white sheep rug. A cat sat under a wall that had blue ribbons. The ribbons had 1st place sowed in it. The cat had golden fur with jaguar spots. The cat also had beautiful bluish/greenish eyes. He looked very funny with a little bow tie on his neck.

"Hey, Jaguar, do you know where mom and dad went?" The girl cooed to Jaguar. Jaguar simply looked at her with a bored expression.

"They left. Thanks to this green gemstone necklace your grandmother gave to me can finally talk again, Anjuline!" Jaguar revealed a necklace with a green gemstone with a jaguar encrusted in it. Anjuline rolled her eyes. If I was normal I would've freaked if I saw my cat talking. Luckily I'm not.

"Come on fluff, time to eat." Anjuline said reheating a good looking meatloaf in the oven.

"First of, don't call me fluff. Secondly, yum!" Jaguar hurriedly ate the meatloaf as Anjuline placed it on the mini glass table for Jaguar. Anjuline heard a person call her name. When she turned around she saw an old gray haired lady with a long dark blue dress. Her hair was in a wrap. She had a beautiful diamond headband with the most beautiful of blue eyes.

"Hello, Anjuline, my name is Catherine. I am your great grandmother." The strange lady said. Anjuline then stopped in her tracks and had a horrified face expression.

"My great grandmother died yesterday." Anjuline said on the verge of tears.

"Look I'm a ghost, you see-" Catherine was cut off when Anjuline said:

"Prove it, Catherine." Catherine went through the wall and came back with a cat with violet eyes, smoky gray fur with stripes. On the cats forehead was an outline shape of an Egyptian beetle. I recognize that cat. It's an Egyptian Mau cat. Anjuline thought.

"I don't have much time. Her name is Anna. Anna and Jaguar will be your guardian. Never go somewhere without them. A new evil is rising, and it wants you. The evil shows so much hate towards our family. Remember, you have special eyes." Catherine then disappeared. Anjuline suddenly felt very dizzy. She then fell to the ground. Anna and Jaguar hurriedly ran towards her making sure she was alright.

"Is she alright?! Oh no it's my entire fault!" Jaguar looked sadly to the floor not meeting Anjuline's beautiful pale skin that seemed to glow in the blue marbled kitchen.

"No dip Sherlock." Anna said rolling her eyes. Jaguar's sadness disappeared completely when he looked up. If someone were there to see him they might describe his eyes burning of anger for the female feline.

"What did you say?" Jaguar said sly as if he was in a horror movie.

"I said no. Dip. Sherlock. What are you deaf?" Anna slowly pronounced each word. Jaguar flattened his ears. He barred his fangs slowly unleashing his razor-sharp claws. Then he crouched looking more like a real jaguar than a house cat. He lowly hissed/growled making him seem more terrifying. Jaguar's tail swooshed side by side very hard showing his agitation.

"Look, we'll deal with this later," Anna started glaring at Jaguar. "But now we have to wake her up before her parents come." When Anna finished, Jaguar nodded immediately prancing to Anjuline with his tail low.

"How are we going to take her upstairs?" Jaguar asked.

"That could be a problem." Anna mumbled. Anna looked around until her eyes saw the sheep rug.

"Do you know how to push the piano off the rug?" Anna asked.

"Who do I look like to you? Of course I can, dummy." Jaguar said offended. Jaguar strolled to the kitchen opening the refrigerator. We need to get a piano off a rug, and yet he goes to the kitchen to get a snack. Anna thought. Jaguar returned to the piano with butter in his mouth. He rubs a bit of butter on the wheels of the piano. After he finished he pushed the piano off the sheep rug. When he finished he cut off the butter he used then he wraps the butter neatly in its package. He walks with the butter in his mouth to the kitchen and put it in the refrigerator. Anna's jaw dropped which made Jaguar feel uneasy.

"Why do you look like that? It's nothing special, really." Jaguar shrugged. Anna grabbed nearby rope which was in the garage. Then Anna wrapped the rope around Anjuline and the rug then she tied a tight, but not too tight, knot.

"You're not bad. I think you're good at tying knots." Jaguar complimented which made Anna blush under her fur. They grabbed an end of a rug each and started pulling Anjuline up the glass, spiral stairway. The hallway was huge! The doors were made out of marble doors. At the end of the hallway was a room opened enough to see a purple bed, obviously not the parents. The railings were dark wood. The railings had space between them to fit a small dog. When Anna and Jaguar were about to reach her bed room, Anna was attracted to the railings. She poked her head out a railing. She was so close to the edge, she could feel it! She slipped on the marble floor about to plummet to her death. Jaguar grabbed her before she fell. They were in a very awkward position. Jaguar was holding her back facing her while her paws were holding his neck. Their faces were so close; their eyes were exotic with a little twinkle in them. Jaguar snapped out of it and dropped her on the marble floor. Anna immediately ran over to Anjuline and tugged her to her room. Jaguar ran to help her. They, luckily, had enough strength to push her on her bed. Anna covered her with her silky blanket. Jaguar laid Anjuline's head gently on her soft pillow.

"Can you give me a big bowl of warm water and a rag?" Jaguar asked Anna. Anna nodded hurriedly going downstairs. Jaguar sighed looking at his owner. I promised her I would protect her. Jaguar thought. Anna came back with the bowl in her mouth while rag was in the warm water. Jaguar grabbed the rag and started twisting it until there wasn't much water left. He put the rag on her forehead.

"You care a lot about her do you?" Anna asked looking at Jaguar.

"Yeah, she gave me a home when I was on the streets." Jaguar said looking dazed. Anna nodded looking in his solemn eyes.

"People were hitting me with poles making me bleed on the streets. One day Anjuline saw her friend's mother do that to me, she stopped her and told her what she needed to hear. It wasn't pretty." Jaguar laughed a low, cruel laugh.

"I hate stupid people like that! They think cats are dumb, lazy, ugly, and weak! Arrgh, just because we're not dogs doesn't mean we can't kill you in split seconds! Even dogs try to kill us! Watch one day they will pay and go to the underworld! Trust me; I hear a lot of stories about the underworld! It wasn't very pretty!" Anna said throwing a tantrum. Jaguar put his paw on her shoulder and smiled a sad smile which made Anna stop and look at him.

"Anjuline took me to her home. Of course, her parents didn't want me until they found out I was a thorough bred. Ever since then I was competing in cat shows and winning." Jaguar starred at her. Yet again, they were so close to each other. They turned around when they heard a groan.

"What happened to me?" A faint voice questioned. The cats saw Anjuline's eyes flutter open.

"You saw a ghost then fainted." Anna replied causally smiling.

"You practically scared us to death." Jaguar said playfulness in his voice. Anjuline smiled at Anna and Jaguar.

"Mom and Dad are going to be arriving soon." Anjuline yawned.

"That could be a problem." Jaguar winked at Anna. When Anjuline saw this she smiled a sly smile. They'll be expecting kittens soon. Almost on cue, the doorbell rang. Anjuline walked down the glass, spiral staircase to the front door. She opened the door to reveal her parents. Her mother had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a black skirt and a white shirt with blue flowers. Anjuline's father had blonde hair with black highlights and had green eyes. He wore a black business suit. Anjuline's mother's name is Jasmine. Her father was called Andrew.

"Hey, Mom and Dad!" Anjuline waved.

They smiled. Andrew opened his arms so that Anjuline could hug him. Anjuline ran to hug her dad tightly.

"How's my little Anju?" Andrew said. Jasmine smiled her famous smile.

"Mom, Dad can I ask you something?" Anjuline asked looking at her feet. Her parent's exchanged worried glances. Anna casually walked in, Jaguar at her side.

"You know you're not supposed to bring animals in the-" Andrew started. Jasmine looked at Anna. Her eyes widened. Jasmine put her hand on Andrews shoulder. She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Anjuline, you can keep Anna." Jasmine said.

"How do you know her name?" Anjuline asked. Jasmine opened her eyes smiling.

"Let's just say mothers know best." Jasmine winked.


	2. Favorites

Chapter 1 Anjuline's P.O.V

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock. I felt the soft cushions of my bed. Jaguar and Anna slept together in a big basket my parents bought them. When Jaguar heard my alarm clock he immediately ran over to me.

"You like Anna don't you?" I asked. Jaguar looked as if I caught him in a crime.

"Yeah, she has very pretty eyes." He mumbled.

"What color are they?" I inquired sighing.

"You don't know what color they are? Oh, right you can't see color. Well she has your eye color, purple." Jaguar said feeling uneasy. I laid out my clothes so Jaguar can pick my uniform out. He put his paw over a shirt and a skirt with some stalking's and flats. I then motioned Jaguar and Anna out. After I changed I went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I sat down at the table, which I'm guessing its glass because of the texture.

"How is everything going, sweetheart?" Mom said putting the harnesses on Jaguar and Anna. I nodded eating my cereals. My parents exchanged worried glances like they did last night. After I finished my cereals I put the bowl in the sink. After that I put on my small jacket, grabbed my book bag, and grabbed Jaguars and Anna's harnesses then left. I thought I heard my parents say goodbye.

I walked down to the bus stop but I had to cross the street. I can't see the color of the lights so I wait until Anna and Jaguar signal it's alright. Jaguar stares in my eyes with a serious expression then nods. I made it to the bus stop and waited for the bus. While people pass by they stared at me like I was a freak. Every time someone would say something mean to me Jaguar and Anna would try to attack.

When the bus arrived the bus driver glared at me the whole time I walked to a seat. I decided to sit next to my best friend, Max. He had spikey hair and a love of science and genetics. He was nice to me the first day I came to school, so we became friends fast especially that we had a lot in common.

"Hi, Max. Is everything alright?" I examined his face expression. He smiled. It was a fake smile because his eyes held sadness in them.

"It's nothing, really." Max mumbled looking out of the window. Anna purred around his feet and kept pawing his pants. That made him smile. A true smile.

"What's her name, Anjuline?" Max asked laughing as Anna poked her tongue out.

"Her name is Anna." I happily pronounced. We talked about a lot of stuff happening around this area like people disappearing. A lot of time passed because it felt I've just gotten on the bus when it was time to leave.

"Hey guys!" A cheerful voice exclaimed. Behind us was a girl with a high ponytail and big, pretty eyes. If only I could have those eyes. She wore a dress that went up to her knees, but it had a belt around her waist and a pretty one strap that looked just right with that dress.

"Oh, hi Jewel! Have you met Anna?" I said. Jewel shook her head. I motioned her to Anna who was making airplane sounds and standing on two feet. Jewel smiled. We went to our lockers, which was surprisingly next to each other. We grabbed all the stuff we needed.

"I have language arts first. How about you guys?" I asked.

"I have biology class." Max shrugged.

"Lucky. I have math. The reading teacher is nice, the biology teacher is fun, but the math teacher is a complete bit-" RING! Students came out of nowhere shoving my friends and I into different directions before Jewel could finish her last sentence (Which I don't want her to finish). By the time I was in front of the language arts room I didn't have to walk. That is how crowded the hallway is. I wasn't exaggerating, trust me.

When I entered the room something was different. Difference slapped me across the face when I first walked in then it hit me. The last thing I noticed was that there was a new teacher. She was probably the youngest teacher in the school. She had a skirt that went to her knees and a business top. She had a tight bun, but that added more attention to her kind face.

"Hello, Class, my name is Ms. Pearl. I will be teaching you ELA." Ms. Pearl said with a smile.

"Don't you think we already know, Ms. P?" A jock joked. He had an Elvis Presley hair style. Everyone started to laugh except for me. Ms. Pearl looked at everyone with a serious face. Then she looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Look, Elvis Presley, my name is Ms. Pearl not Ms. P. Secondly I tried to warn dumb people who don't know which class they're in, like you. Lastly you have a lot of work to do last time I checked, so here you go." Ms. Pearl hissed. She handed him a thick packet of work the size of a 300 page book. He stared at her trying to plead for mercy. She smirked in his face.

"Know then, Anjuline, why do you have cats with you?" Ms. Pearl suddenly brought me into the spotlight, but her face was caring.

"I-I-I can't see colors. They're trained to show me colors, like therapy animals." I stuttered. She smiled then she said:

"I've meant to tell you, you have gorgeous eyes." She complemented me. After that she continued class. Class seemed to pass by after that. With this new teacher the class seemed to see the message: Don't mess with Ms. Pearl.

"Your homework assignment is a three page essay about your favorite hobby, typed." Ms. Pearl announced. Everyone groaned, but me.

"Fine, then! Everyone gets to type ten pages, except for Anjuline." Ms. Pearl said. My heart skipped. Finally I had good luck! Yes! RING! I was getting shoved again until I reached my locker.

"Hey, guys! Guess what?" I quickly grabbed my stuff.

"What happened, Anjuline?" Jewel asked.

"There is a new teacher! She just chose me as her favorite!" I bursted with excitement and started to squeal.

"Good!" Max said.

"Uh, guys, look at this." Jewel motioned us to her. Someone sent her a message on her phone that said:

'It seems like Anjuline is the new teachers pet. I knew she was going to be one after I saw her eyes and her dumb cats. She's just a freak. Anjuline isn't worthy of love or respect.' After I read that I felt tears go down my face.

"Look, Anjuline, at 10:30am go to the girl's restroom then we'll talk, okay?" Jewel comforted. I nodded. Jaguar and Anna were trying to get out of their harness. I petted them and held them close. RING! My next class was biology


End file.
